love that never ends
by sasukevampire
Summary: sakura and her sister chased by ninjas meet the imfamous itachi uchiha will there be love? read and find out PLEASE REVIEW
1. the meeting

"Got to get away. I can't let them get her not ever." thought nine year old Sakura as she ran with her 2 year old sister Sakuya in her arms. Sakura took a chance to look over her shoulder and the ninja where getting closer. She looked in front of her and saw someone standing there. But she couldn't stop fast enough and ran into him. "I'm sorry". she said getting up "please can look after my sister for a second i can't hold her and fight at the same time?" she asked the stranger. She took a good look at him he was her age with onyx eyes and black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the back of his head. He just nodded and took her from Sakura and watched as she went to face the ninja that where chasing them. " Come out father." Sakura said and the strangers eyes just widened. "Give her to me you little bitch and i won't hurt you or her." he said sakura just laughed " do you really think you can defeat me father? i have the ultimate blood line and i'm the youngest and only prodigy of the Shikuya clan." her father just glared "think again father i won't let you hurt her like you did to mother and me." Then he charged at her eyes glowing aqua she just stood there very calmly right before he would land a hit she disappeared and reappeared behind him and held a kunia at his throat."you can't kill me i'm your only family left." he chocked out "do you want to know why i killed the clan dear father. Because they were using you to get to me to turn me and Sakuya into the ultimate tool but i was too powerful for them and they tried to kill me but i killed them first." her fathers eyes just widened even more. "goodbye father see you in hell" sakura said and slit his throat. The stranger just stood there watching her wide eyed. "thank you for taking care of her. Hi my name is Sakura Shikuya and you are?" she asked taking Sakuya from his arms " Itachi Uchiha. Is it true that you killed your clan?' he asked "i'm sorry that was rude of me." " It's ok I did kill them because of what the were trying to make me. I'm 9 and i'm already in the Anbu Black opps special division." she said "please don't tell anyone my real last name. If someone asks im Sakura Haruno OK?" she said. He just smirked " ok. Do you have a place to stay?" he asked " No actually we don't have anywhere to go." "Would you like to stay at my house?" he asked " I wouldn't want to be a pain." she said" not at all my mother would love to have another girl in the house." he smirked. She Smiled and they set off to the Uchiha district. By the time they got there it was already 9 Pm.

please review i want to if i should keep it going =)

i don't own naruto though i wish i did sometimes hehhhe


	2. Chapter 2

Buy the time they got to the Uchiha Compoundit was almost lead the way to the main house and guided Sakura inside only to run into his mother Mikoto Uchiha."Itachi where have you been and who is this ?" she asked. "Mother this is Sakura and her babby sister Sakuya. While I was out for a walk i ran into them and they where being chased so i helped them out, but they have no place to stay so I invited them to stay here."He explained."Hello Mrs. Uchiha I hope you don't mind." Sakura said. "Well ok you can stay as long as you need to. It'll be fun to have another girl in the house." she repiled. SUddenly Sakuya started crying "Sakuay whats wrong? " Sakura asked looking at her sister in her arms. Mikoto finally got a look at Sakuya and instantly fell in love with her."Ohh she is so cute. how old is she?" Mikoto asked " shes 2 years old" sakura repiled gently rocking her back and forth."She's the same age as my youngest son Sasuke. You look as if you have been raising her by yourself since she was born." Mikoto stated " thats cause i have mother died a month after she was born. She was murdered in front of us but Sakuya was to young to remember it. I have been taking care of her ever since." Sakura said. Mikoto just looked shocked, she couldn't believe that this girl not even 12 years old had been through so much. Mikoto was lost in her thoughts until she heard Sakura singing "Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru"

Itachi and Mikoto just stood there shocked and awed. The lullaby put Sakuya right to sleep." Lets find a room for you to and get you to bed." said Mikoto as she lead Sakura to a guest bedroom you can sleep here and i'll see if i can find itachi's old crib for Sakuya" she said." Thank you for all you have both done for us" said Sakura

--------------------------------

authors note

i don't own naruto

please review and give me some ideas please im running out


End file.
